The Reign: Chaos vs Vincent
by Reploid the Echidna
Summary: Vincent has a strange dream that causes him to go visit the old Shinra building. What happens when an old foe returns and Vincent must face his most powerful opponent yet? Things are starting to heat up now and the story is almost over.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Why do we even make these stupid things? It's obvious that none of us own the characters in the stories. That's why it's called Enjoy.

Chapter 1

He looked around at the bloody corpses in the destroyed city. It was a most unpleasant scene. He walked through the city searching for the sourve of all the destruction. Why? Why would someone want to do such a thing? Things should have calmed in the world for the time being. All threats were believed to be wiped out. He looked down at his signature weapon Cerberus. He could almost hear its weeping for the lost souls. He wanted to get revenge just as much as it did. Just as reached for his gun the sound of lighting echoed through out the area. He could tell that it was coming from the left so he ran into a nearby building. He could still hear the screaming, it wouldn't be long until the srcreaming would stop so he ran a bit faster and jumped through a window. he looked left and then right and the shadow of someone being dragged away on a nearby wall. He slowly drew his weapon and made his way to the victim. The sounds of screaming had now turned into cries for help. "Stop please," the victim screamed. "Someone help!"

That was his queue to strike; he spun around a wall to face his opponent. Upon what he had saw he dropped his weapon. How could this be he thought. There was no way this could be true. It was him.

Chaos

Vincent snapped back to reality to see he was staning at the bridge of the Shera with Cait Sith right next to him. The two looked out through the wind shield of Cid's airship. The clouds were knocked to the side as the airship pushed on. "You know Vincent," Cait Sith began looking up at his good friend. "You don't have to do this alone. I was sent here for a reason ya' know? You've been acting kind of strange lately."

Vincent didn't look back at his furry, robotic friend node did he respond. This didn't bother Cait Sith the slightest bit for he knew that was how he was. Vincent unfolded his arms and took a few steps forward. He could see his destination up ahead. "I think it's about time that I went on ahead," Vincent finally spoke in his soft yet spooky voice. "Cid, I'll contact if I need any help."

Cid looked down from the captain's wheel and smiled still managing to hold his cigarette between his teeth. "Well Vincent," he said. "We'll be seeing ya. Why don't you make your way down to the docking area? We'll drop you once we're in position."

Vincent nodded and made his exit from the bridge. Upon exiting the room he noticed a young woman leaning against a wall. She wore purple, short shirt with a pair of short, yellow pants. On her head was a headband. she looked like was about to throw up. Vincent looked at the girl for a few moments. How could she be getting sick when the ship wasn't rocking? She wasn't even near a window. Vincent shook his head a bit as he walked off into the hallway.

Upon reaching his destination, Vincent that there was nobody waiting for him; none of the crew members or anything. He pay this much mind as Cid's voice came came echoing through the PA. "Alright Vincent," the pilot said. "You ready?"

Before he could even answer a large door slowing opened revealing the sea of clouds. He could feel the wind trying to pull his very soul out of the ship. Vincent looked up into the ship. "Cid," he started. "Don't bother waiting behind. I have my own means of getting back."

With that said Vincent ran out of the ship and went into a nose dive. He could see his target; it was the old Shinra reactor. Though he knew it was deserted there was a strange vibe inside him saying to go check it out. It had been eight months since his battle with Omega and he hadn't found ay surviving Deepground agents or anything. Why was he going to such a terrible place? Could it have something to do with that dream he had a while back. He then went back into his mind and looked back at the dream. He could see himself walking through that city. He could remember that last fatal image and then snapped back to reality once more. No, now was not the time to think about that, it was be a fatal distraction. Just as he fell through a cloud he could see that he was in shooting range of his destination. Vincent drew Cerberus and fired two rounds from his three barreled gun. He could hear the six bullets cutting the air like the butter it was until they finally smashed into the old, brittle stone metal material, leaving a hole. Vincent smiled as he fell through the hole and came to a hard landing to the inside.

Well that was chapter one. I know it probably was boring but the next chapter will be much better I promise. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter of probably one of my best stories ever written(I hope). I hope this strory gets as much publicity as my story "Reploids and Hedgehogs." If there is anything that any readers don't understand then I would be more than happy to answer questions you might have without giving away the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Vincent looked at the horrible city of death itself Deepground, the secret of the Shinra company. A once hell below almost a hell above thanks to him. Living here was for worse than torture. He slowly clenched his clawed hand into a fist brought his arm at a 90 degree angle and looked at it. Just coming at this place made him angry. He then slowly opened his hand and looked back the city. He reached for Cerberus and made his way in. knowing he wouldn't need to fight he couldn't help but to pull it out. He walked through an old, abandoned building found a small machine on the ground. It looked a bug of some kind and it had an antenna coming out of its top. It was obviously destroyed because he could see that there was a bullet hold with sparks coming out of it. This was strange. Just at that moment Vincent felt his heart stop. It was them….

"Deepground," Vincent softly said.

"I've found him," a voice shouted. From atop a building stood a man wearing body armor and in his hands was a machine gun. Vincent turned to the man with his gun already aimed and pulled the trigger. Within less than a second the man fell off the building. Vincent knew that wasn't all, he could hear a ménage of guns loading. "He's over here," came a similar. With that three more soldiers came behind a wall with their guns pointed. Vincent had his gun ready as well; the four went into a stare off. Vincent watched the man in the center, he recognized his armor. He was obviously a commander with shielded armor. Vincent then saw his time to strike so he quickly liberated the other two jumped to side as the enemy began to fire. While he was running from the bullets Vincent put his gun to its side pocket and drew closer with his claw before his face. once in range, Vincent swung his arm at the man's face knocking him over on his back. Using his incredible gun slinging speed, Vincent drew Cerberus and fired a shot into the man's head taking him out. Vincent swung his weapon around his finger one way then the opposite and put it back in its pocket. He continued his for his purpose for retuning to such a hell hole. It was obvious that there were those who he didn't kill when he first journeyed here.

He reached into his cape, pulled out phone and pushed the buttons #27; the frequency for calling Shelke. "Vincent Valentine," came the sound of a young girl's voice. "It's been a while."

"Shelke," Vincent said in the form of his greeting. "I need some information."

"You would like to know how to get Wiess' old base from your current position would you not? The last time you had that slight change in your voice you were in Deepground. I know you all too well Vincent Valentine."

Vincent couldn't but let out a little smirk; he wasn't big on giving the full grin so it was the best he do. "I need the quickest path you can think of."

"Processing," Shelke replied in her blunt voice. "I've got it, there should be sewer line a couple meters west from your current location. If you need anything else just call me. I'm sending you a map of Deepground. Use it well."

And without even saying goodbye, Shelke hung up the phone. Vincent slipped his phone back inside his cape and continued on through Deepground. He knew that he was approaching the sewer line for he could smell there was some kind of leak of waste somewhere. Then he found it; there was an old man hole only a few feet ahead of him. Vincent inspected the man hole to see that there was no way to lift it. Vincent then stood over the man hole and aimed his gun straight down. He fired two shots, one at each of the ends of man hole. After a spilt second the man hole fell in with Vincent standing over it. He fell through and came to a soft landing in some shallow water. Vincent squeezed down on the handle of his weapon and continued on. After a few moments, Vincent heard his phone ring. He quickly reached into his cape and pulled it out. Without saying anything he answered it. he stood there waiting for an answer.

"Hello Vincent," come a voice. Vincent clenched a fist with his clawed hand. "It's been a while."

"Who is this?" Vincent asked with a noticeable hiss in his voice.

"I can't wait until we meet again," the stranger replied. Soon after he laughed and hung up. Vincent put the phone down his side in anger. He could feel a strange yet familiar power growing with him. It was the power of…..

"No," Vincent said to himself. "I won't let out you get the best of me. I am in control."

Seconds later, the power faded and he looked back at his phone. The moment he opened a hologram of map came from out of the screen. It showed a red blinking arrow as his cornet location and a blinking dot as his supposed location. The red dot wasn't there before. The person who called must've sent it to him. Vincent hung up the phone and put it away upon hearing a strange rumble sound. He spun around with his gun drawn. He could see a group turtle like creatures known as Sanhaigins rushing toward him. Vincent held his stance as they drew closer, to his dismay the little turtles continued past him. He looked at the creatures as they faded into the darkness. The rumbling had now changed into its physical as the sewer began to quack a bit. Vincent looked back to see that there was huge current of water heading his way. He quickly turned around and started to run away from it. He could feel the rumbling grew stronger with every passing second as the water came closer. He knew that he wasn't going to make it and then it happened; the water hit hit Vincent's legs. He fell over as the water had consumed his body and he was taken away by the current. Vincent struggled to hold his breath as he tossed and turned in the water. This could probably be his end. He couldn't think of anything that could help him. Then it hit him, Vincent curled up into a feeble position as he could feel another strange power growing inside. This power was different however for he purposely summoned it. He closed his eyes as he felt himself changing. He was then consumed by a sphere of purple energy. He let out a sigh let out all of the air in his lungs. Then it happened; the transformation was complete. Vincent ripped from out of the sphere of energy revealing he was now in his Galian Beast form. Vincent let out a roar still being pushed back by the current. He then put his hand together causing a ball of fire in his hand. The heat of the fire was so intense that the water didn't seem to be put out by the water. Vincent's now heavy body slowly went into the ground. He continued to harness the energy of the fireball and launched it against the current. This caused the water to spread into two halves. The hard current had now calmed down. Vincent, still in his Galian form turned around to see that there was a wall at the end of the path. He let out a loud howl and leaped straight up knocking a hole in the sublevel city. He closed his eyes upon reaching the 'surface' (since he's still technically underground) trying to remember what the map on his phone said. He wasn't too far away from his destination. There was a large tower like structure in what looked like to be the center of the area. Without even wasting a breath, Vincent blasted off into the distance at an amazing speed. He could see faint images of what looked more Deepground soldiers as he continued forward. He had no time for them. He could see that he was less then few miles away from the large structure now and he leaped into the air. just as he reached the peek of his jumped he was hit by a bright light. Vincent looked behind him to see that he was now under pursuit by a Deepground chopper.

"There he is," he heard a voice say from inside.

Vincent retorted with a roar and pushed himself higher into the air. He moved himself over the chopper and came down hard on it. He let out yet another roar and slammed his enormous hand into its top. The sparks began to erupt from out of it as it slowly descended towards the tower. Vincent leaped off the chopper as it went into the tower's side. He brought his arms together and returned to his normal form. He landed on top of nearby building and looked at the hole that he made. He then leaped into the air into the hole.

Upon entering Vincent looked around at his surroundings to see that he was in large maze of pipes. He reached into his cape and pulled out his phone. "Vincent Valentine," Shelke greeted.

"Now where do I go?" Vincent asked.

"Ooh you don't need to go anywhere," came that strange voice through his phone. Vincent. "What's taking so long?"

Vincent grunted and hung up the phone. "Damn," he said in his mind. "I can't get in touch with her."

With that Vincent leaped onto a nearby pipe. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had heard that voice somewhere else before. He couldn't remember where.

I like to leave you guys hanging. Get use to the cliff hangers I'll see then.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter. I would like to thank that person who put me on story alert. I would appreciate it if you reviewed to. Well any ways…..

Chapter 3

Vincent stood atop a pipe looking at his surroundings; things hadn't changed since he last made a visit. Things were still ugly and the pool of green energy was still in its ugly glow. Vincent scowled at the sight and leaped off the pipe landing on a nearby ledge. He then leaped off that edge and landed on a bridge. Vincent drew his weapon and walked along the bridge until he reached the door. He slowly opened the door; once it was fully opened, Vincent jumped in with his weapon drawn. He moved his head along with gun inspecting the room back and forth. He then noticed that there was another door on the other side of the room. Vincent put his weapon away and made his way to the door. He pushed the buttons on the control which opened the door to the elevator and stepped inside. While he began his decent into Deepground thoughts ran through Vincent's head. What does his dream mean? Was it a sign? Why was he never able to finish the dream? Vincent closed his eyes and looked back at the dream.

Vincent walked around the bloody corpses of the civilians of a city; makes you want to throw up. Then hear the sound of someone screaming, looking back at dream reminded Vincent about the voice. It was the voice of someone he knew, a female at that. He ran into a building with his gun drawn. "Stop please," he remembered the voice say. Where had he heard the voice before? Vincent comes the wall where he found the shadow of the girl being dragged away. Vincent paid more attention to his memory about the shadow. The shadow was of someone he knew as well. She appeared to have short hair. Vincent ran to girl in trouble to see who he was. The looked back at him, tears in her eyes. Then he looked at his enemy who was covered in strange dark mist. Could the mist represent lost memory? Just then he heard his phone ring. Vincent opened his eyes and reached into his cape and pulled it out.

"Are you alright?" it was Shelke. "There was an interference earlier. I am sorry I took so long."

"I'm fine," Vincent said with an almost unnoticeable sigh. "What about you?"

"I'm fine," Shelke replied. "That voice from before, it seemed familiar."

" I know what you mean," Vincent against the wall. "Gives me chills just thinking about it."

"Is the great Vincent Valentine afraid?" Shelke asked with a bit of entertainment in her blunt voice. Vincent coughed out a chuckle as well.

"Not afraid, just unsure."

"Of what?"

Vincent remained silent for a moment; the thought of his dream had entered his head again. The girl who was being dragged off called for his name. Vincent looked from the girl to the one carrying her away. The dark mist around him had faded away a bit and Vincent was only able to see one thing….

"Claws," Vincent said out loud forgetting he was on the phone.

"Claws?" Shelke asked. "Vincent Valentine?"

Vincent snapped back to reality, "It's nothing."

"I worry for you Vincent Valentine. Be careful."

"Don't you worry about me, I'll be just fine. Can you send me the location of where that from earlier came from?"

"Scanning," Shelke replied and the soft sound of computer circuits in work came through Vincent's phone. "You're not going to believe this. The source of the call came from…"

Shelke went silent for a moment.

"What?"

"Weiss, they came from where you first fought Weiss."

Weiss, the once leader of Deepground. While in the middle of his long slumber during the battle against Sephiroth, a maniacal scientist named Kuja put his mind into a neural network where he took control of Weiss' mind. Vincent barely managed his own in his fight against Wiess. Soon enough, Kuja neural network was overthrown by the power of Weiss and his brother, Nero.

"So," Vincent said. "Do you think that was Weiss' voice we heard earlier?"

"No," Shelke replied. "I know for a fact that it was not him."

"Then who could this guy be?"

"I'm not sure, but I know it's someone we've met before. Is there anything else I can do for you Vincent Valentine?"

"No."

Without saying goodbye, Shelke hung up the phone. Vincent brought up the map from before and looked to where his new objective was located. "Straight ahead," he said to himself. "Good, the sooner we finish this, the better."

The elevator came to a stop and Vincent exited the two sliding doors to find himself in a much larger bridge. On the two sides he could the green stream of souls known as the Life Stream. The pure Life Stream that is. Vincent walked to the other end of the bridge while still looking at the Life Stream. To think that such 'purity' was created by a slotter by Deepground. Damn them.

Vincent pushed the buttons on the control panel to open the door. Upon walking through, the two heavy doors slammed shut behind him. Vincent spun around and looked at the doors as they sealed themselves. "Agh, Vincent," come that voice again. Vincent turned around and looked the short hall to see that there was a faint light coming from behind a slightly opened door. "Come, you can worry about leaving later."

Vincent held a tight grip on Cerberus' handle while it remained in rest at his side pocket and slowly made his way to the door. Vincent pushed the doors open to see the face of his opponent. It was a man who wore a dark purple jump suit. He had a strap over his mouth and his arms were strapped across his chest. He had two metal extensions on his back looked a lot like the skeletons of bat's wings. On both sides of his hips was a handgun. The most noticeable factor of this freaky character was the pattern of dark shapes fading in and out of existence that revolved around him. Vincent recognized this man, it was.

"Nero the Sable," Vincent Valentine started. "It's been far too short."

Nero chuckled a bit, "That it has, Vincent."

To be continued……


	4. Chapter 4

Last time, Vincent had finally come face to face with his opponent. It was the former Tsviets member, Nero the Sable. How did this daunting foe return from his supposed grave and what is his plot now that he has returned?

Chapter 4

"Nero the Sable," Vincent said. "It's been far too short."

Nero laughed a bit, "That is has, Vincent Valentine."

Vincent pulled Cerberus from his 'resting place' and aimed it at his opponent. "How is it that you are still alive?"

Nero laughed an evil laugh and leaned back a bit. After regaining his focus, he walked over to the throne that his brother, Weiss once sat upon. The light of the Lifestream brought out a type of beady to it. "Whatever do you mean? I was never gone."

"What?" Vincent tilted his head a little in intrigue.

"You see," Nero said slowly turning to face Vincent. "Upon fusing with Weiss, I had been thrown into an unconscious state in my own dark realm. I was unable to move so I couldn't bring myself out. My power had been completely drained. But thanks to you defeating the almighty WEAPON, Omega, I had been freed from the grip of my foolish brother. Though I was still weak, I had enough to use my powers once more. Fusing with Omega used a lot of our strength. I waited eight months for my power to return to me. While I was in waiting, I planned for my revenge on you."

"How could you call your own brother a fool?" Vincent jumped in. "You didn't seem that way before when we first met. You wanted to give your power to Weiss. What made you act this way toward him?"

Nero looked down and made his way towards Vincent. "Weiss was everything I wanted; his power, his power over this forsaken organization. I wanted it, so I put a piece of my mind into him. But that fool Nero had to get in the way."

"Wait a second," Vincent held his finger against the trigger. "You're not Nero. You're…."

Before Vincent could finish his statement, the faded hologram of a scientist appeared behind Nero. It bore the image of middle aged man who had a black ponytail. "Yes," Nero's voice had now faded into a kind of scratchy voice. "It is I, Hojo."

Vincent didn't say anything. "You see Vincent, when Nero gave himself to his brother, Weiss; he also gave his life away. I found myself in an endless abyss of darkness. That's when I found Nero's body floating there aimlessly. I could feel neural mind fading away from existence. I had no choice but to enter Nero's body where I would reenact my plan. Only this time it is different."

"Oh really," Vincent replied. "How is that?"

Hojo chuckled and turned towards the Lifestream once again. "Over the time I was gone. People have returned to the planet. This caused the Lifestream to get corrupted. If you do recall, Chaos is born from a corrupted Lifestream." The hologram of Hojo pointed at Vincent while Nero's body tilted his shoulder a bit. "I will absorb the Lifestream and claim the power Chaos for myself."

"That's not going to happen," Vincent said and with that, he fired a shot from his gun. Hojo leaped out of the way and perched himself onto the ceiling. The two robotic extensions spread open and reached for the two guns at his sides. Vincent knew what was in store so he ran behind a nearby test tube.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me," Hojo said using Nero's voice. The battle began with Hojo unleashing a rapid fire of bullets. Vincent remained hidden behind the test tube. He then rolled away from it and fired two shots at Hojo. Hojo swiped the six bullets away with the robotic extensions and and disappeared in a dark mist. Vincent looked around the area but there was no sign of his opponent. "Over here."

Vincent looked towards Weiss' old throne to see that Hojo stood there without his guns. Vincent ran at the mad scientist with his claw extended. Just as he reached the ledge before the throne, Vincent leaped into the air. Hojo didn't seem to show any sign evasion. Vincent brought his claw down, swiping through him. Upon making his hit, Nero's body disappeared. Just then, Nero's laughter echoed around the room. Vincent turned around to see that there were now three more Nero's. "Come now Vincent," Hojo said.

Vincent fired three shots at the clone in front of him only to find that it was fake just like the first. Hojo laughed again. Vincent retorted by firing to more shots, one at each clone. But they were both fake as well. "What?"

Little did Vincent know, a dark cloud had materialized behind him, revealing the real Nero the Sable. Vincent spun around only to be knocked off the throne and into the corrupted Lifestream behind him. Hojo laughed and jumped in after him.

Vincent tossed and turned inside the corrupted Lifestream. He could feel the power of Omega calling out to him. It was trying to break free. Vincent put his hands on his head moaning and groaning. The thought of his dream had entered his head for the fourth time now. It was obvious the dream had something to do with his current situation. He was thrown all the way to the part when he meets the short haired girl and the supposed murder. The murderer had claws just as he remembered, the murderer Nero.

"Vincent," he heard an evil voice call out to him. Vincent opened his eyes to see Hojo swimming through the Lifestream towards him. Upon seeing his enemy, Vincent was consumed by a dark red aura. His eyes were also consumed by aura as well. Vincent could feel himself changing. Hojo ripped his arms out of his restraints revealing his arms and reached out for Vincent.

"At last," Hojo said upon seeing Vincent absorbed by the aura. "The power of Chaos is…"

But before he could finish, Hojo smile faded into a frown upon what he saw. It was….Chaos. Before Hojo was the a humanoid creature with pale skin, yellow eyes, spiky hair and two tattered bat's wings. On the left side of his chest was a white sphere of Materia This was Chaos. The beast flew forward and grabbed Hojo by the neck, throwing him out of the Lifestream. Hojo flew out and was launched into the air. Chaos appeared right before him went into spin kick which knocked Hojo into the ground. Hojo struggled to get back up. "But," he pleaded. "No, I wanted the power of Chaos. Why?"

Chaos laughed a little while maintaining his airborne position. "Poor Hojo," he said. "Don't you see that you will never gain control over my power."

Hojo scowled at the almighty being and drew the two weapons at his side. He aimed one at a nearby control panel and shot it. This caused an alarm to ring. Deepground soldiers rushed into the room. They unleashed their guns at Chaos who quickly flew out of the way and out of the room. He opened his hand which caused his signature weapon, Death Penalty, to appear. He aimed it up ahead and pulled the trigger. This caused a beam of black energy to knock a hole in the sealed door. Once he was outside, Chaos aimed his gun at the large structure. He fired three shots at it causing it to slowly fall apart. Soon after, a huge group of gargoyles to appears. Chaos pointed his gun straight up and fired a shot into the ceiling, leaving a hole. He smiled at the group of gargoyles and shot straight up into the hole. The gargoyles didn't hesitate to follow him. Chaos swerved back and forth avoiding the pipes. The sound of the gargoyles screeches came echoing from behind him. Chaos pointed his gun straight down and shot a blind fire. Chaos smirked upon seeing that he was approaching the exit. Chaos shot through the hole he had created earlier and found himself in the old, destroyed city. He looked behind him to see that he was still under pursuit by the gargoyles. Chaos flapped his wings harder trying to pick up speed. He was entertained by the mindless creatures behind him. They didn't know what was in store for them. Chaos looked around at the area as he continued onward in search of his way out of Deepground.

Just then, a gargoyle appeared next to him. Without looking, Chaos aimed his gun and fired, taking the beast out. Chaos then saw what he was looking for; the elevator he had used to enter Deepground. In order for him to get into the elevator he had to get rid of the gargoyles chasing him. He looked at the pipe apparatus nearby and flew over towards it. He landed on top of a nearby pipe and smiled at the mindless creatures he was about to destroy. Once they finally reached him, Chaos jumped backwards and fired a shot at a pipe above him. This caused the hole apparatus to collapse around him, smashing the gargoyles. Chaos smiled at the sight of his enemies getting crushed before him. "Finally," he said. "It's about time I left this hell hole. There was almost no reason for me to come down here in the first place." With that said, he flew over to the elevator.

End of chapter.

Well what did you think? Did anyone notice anything about narration in this chapter? Well anyway I hope you guys send me reviews. See you then.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy.

Chapter 5

Cloud sat at the counter of Tifa's diner and took a sip of his hot drink. It was a slow day today so he decided to invite his friends Barret, Red XIII, Cid, Yuffie, Reeve and Cait Sith and the young former member of Deepground known as Shelke. Cloud looked over to Tifa who was cleaning out a few used drinking glasses. The beautiful young girl must've noticed for she looked back at him with a smil. Cloud replied with an almost unnoticeable smirk and took a second sip of his drink.

"Dammit," Cid said slamming his fist on the table. "If only he'd let someone go with him."

"You know how Vincent is," Reeve replied as he stroked the hair of his robotic companion. "He's full of mysteries."

"It's strange," Shelke suddenly said out of nowhere. Everyone in the room threw their attention towards her to see that she was looking down at her phone.

"What do you mean?" Yuffie said standing out of her seat. She had a look of worry in her eyes that wasn't too hard to notice.

"Vincent hasn't called in a while," Shelke responded. "I hope he is okay."

"Don't you worry about a tha'ng," BArret suddenly jumped in and lifted his robotic fist into the air.

"Knowing Vincent he's probably on his way right…" Cloud paused as he cut off by an explosion. "What the?"

Vincent was one again thrown into the dark reality of his dream. The sight of the bloody corpses was no longer a burden to him. He pictured himself walking through that building again. This time, Vincent paid more attention to it; he could see what looked like a bar of some kind he had been here before. He then heard that scream, that familiar scream. Vincent ran out of the window from before to see the girl being dragged off. Vincent drew his weapon and ran to the girl's rescue.

"Someone," the girl cried. "Help."

Vincent jumped from behind the corner of the building, his heart stopped at what he had saw. The young girl beckoning for a rescue it was…

"…Yuffie…?"

and the one man with the claw. It wasn't Nero like from before, it was….

"….Me….?"

The clone of Vincent looked from YUffie's dead corpse and straight into the real Vincent's eyes. He had an evil smile on his face. The real Vincent fell to his knees and put his hand on his head in confusion, everything began to spin as he had then blacked out once more.

"YUFFIE!" Vincent shouted as he suddenly opened his eyes. He jumped from out of a pile of rubble and fired six shots into random places. He then stopped and fell to his knees in weariness. After regaining control, Vincent stood up and looked at the area around him; he was in Deepground still, but he had no memory of what happened. How did everything end up in the poor shape that it is in? Did he do it, and if not he, then who?

Vincent reached for his phone and dialed the frequency for Shelke. To his surprise, Vincent didn't seem to get any signal, just static. It was strange, he was able to get in contact with her no matter where he was, let alone Deepground. He slapped the phone closed in anger and looked into the destroyed city. He had to get out of this place as soon as he could. "Might as well get started," Vincent thought and with that he leaped off onto a nearby pipe.

Upon finding his exit, Vincent found that the elevator was not here. Instead there was a hole in the elevator's door. He also noticed that the pipe apparatus destroyed. It looked as if a battle of some sort had taken place. That was not his problem though; he had to find a way out of Deepground. Vincent looked at the hole in the elevator; he could an uneasy aura eroding from. It felt somewhat familiar but he couldn't figure out how. Shrugging it off, Vincent peer his head into the hole and looked up. In the far distance above he could see there was a faint light. It must've been sunlight. Vincent put out one of his feet and leaped out of the hole and into the elevator shaft. Strange that the elevator was gone, or destroyed. Vincent grabbed a wire hanging from the ceiling and held onto it so he could think. How did that hole appear in the elevator? "Someone or thing must've escaped," he said in his mind. "I've got to get out of here."

With that said, Vincent took one powerful leap off the wall and reached his claw out to grab the exit to the elevator. He was now in the office complex section of Shinra's secret base area. He looked around at the vast area to see that it was almost fully engulfed in flames. "What happened here?"

&&&

Cloud slammed into the inside of the bar. He struggled to his feet and looked at his six part sword to see that the blade had a crack in it. It was no good now. He looked up at his opponent and then looked at the others who had already been knocked out. "Why?" Cloud said looking down at the ground. "Why have done this?"

His opponent looked down from his place of dominance, midair. He let out an evil laugh and folded his arms. Without even responding, the unknown opponent flew off into the air and left the city. "Freedom," that was the last thing Cloud heard before finally passed out.

&&&

Vincent looked out at almost endless plains of his home planet, Terra. The way the wind blew your hair felt like all your pains and burdens were washed away. Vincent spread his arms out and fell back into the soft grass. It felt like he was lying on a cloud. Cloud, thinking of that word reminded him of someone. Vincent reached into his cape and pulled his phone out. He lifted a few inches away from his face and looked through the short list of contacts until he found the number he was looking for. He put the phone up to his face and waited for the sound of a ring. Nothing, nothing at all. There was no ring, no conformation of any kind, just silence. Sure Cloud never turned his phone on, but to not be able to leave a message? This was strange. Just then the sound of something shooting through the air suddenly came in existence. Vincent looked up to see there was some kind of ball of energy flying through the air. It had a burning, purple like glow radiating from it. It was strange watching it fly by reminded Vincent of himself in a way. Just as it flew directly over head, Vincent felt a painful burn in his chest. It was like he had his heart ripped out. It felt like something was missing. He couldn't tell what. The ball of energy must've had something to do with it. Vincent looked at the burning glow in the glow as it continued through the air. He squint his eyes to get a better look; it looked like someone was flying by. It appeared to have wings. It looked like him in a few ways. As the glow in the sky disappeared over the horizon the glow in Vincent's chest had finally faded away.

"That feeling," Vincent said as he rose to his feet. "That was the power of…."

Before he could finish, Vincent was cut off by the sound of growling. Vincent looked to see what it was to find that he was now in the company of a group of wolves. Vincent rose to his feet and aimed his gun at the pack of wolves. He had no time to waste with these minor creatures. "Let's make this quick," Vincent said and with that, he ran at the pack.

&&&

A Deepground soldier entered the destroyed chamber of their former leader, Weiss. It looked like a terrible battle had gone on in here. He walked over to the old throne where the glow of a the corrupted Lifestream shined its not so beautiful shine. He looked into it to see that it was blood red. He took a few steps back with fear and fell back. Upon making contact with the ground the sound of a something crashing echoed through the large room. The Deepground soldier looked toward the entrance to see Nero the Sable standing in a pile of rubble. His body was battered, bruised and dirty. The Deepground soldier slowly approached his superior. Nero showed no sign of life even though he was standing and even though he wasn't moving, things didn't seem right. The Deepground soldier stopped in front of Nero and reached his arm out a bit. "Sir?" he whispered.

"No," Nero quickly retorted. "How can this be?"

"Sir?" the Deepground soldier repeated. "Are you alright?"

"How can this be? I had everything in perfect in order. How can he have summoned the power of Chaos? His body should've been destroyed from the overdose of negative energy. He was still able to harness its power."

"Sir," the Deepground soldier intervened in Nero's monologue. "Do you need medical attention?"

"I will not allow this," Nero said not thinking of the soldier. His body was soon wrapped in a cocoon of his dark power. "If I can't have Chaos or Omega NO ONE CAN."

Just then, the Deepground soldier was swallowed by the darkness. His screams of agony were soon drowned out by the sound of his bones cracking.


	6. Chapter 6

Well here's chapter 6, just letting you knoz what happened to Chaos when he met Cloud an the others. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

Cloud struggled to his feet and looked at the fallen bar that he had lay in. He then looked at his fallen comrades who lay around him. He quickly walked to his childhood friend, Tifa who lay unconscience not to far away from him. He lifted her upper body up a little just so he could get a good look at her. "Tifa?" Cloud softly called to her. Just then, Cloud looked behind upon hearing the sound of rocks moving. After a few seconds of struggling, the person stopped his/her attempt at moving the rocks. After another few seconds, the rocks were smashed into pieces creating a cloud of dust. Once the dust cleared, Cloud couldn't help but let out a sigh of releif upon seeign a muscular black man with braided hair and a robotic arm. This was Barret.

"Damn that Vincent," he said as he looked down at his robotic arm. It was releasing spark discharges. "What's gotten into him? You okay over their Cloud?"

Cloud didn't respond, he was too busy worrying about Tifa. Just then, her eyes slowly began to open. Cloud sighed a second time looked over to Barret. The look in his eye was a signal for "everything's fine."

Barret dug through the rubble in search of everyone else. After minutes of searching, Cloud and the others gathered at the center of the fallen bar. Shelke looked down in despair. This was new to her, feeling such an emotion. Ever since she left Deepground, she tried to live her life through happiness and kind thoughts. Vincent's actions were very unusual. Barret slammed his real fist on the bar, cracking it a bit. "What's going on here?!" he shouted.

"What's wrong with him?" Yuffie said holding her injured left arm. "Do you think that he maybe lost control? It's happened before."

Cloud looked down at his broken sword, looking back at what happened.

&&&

"Knowing Vincent he's probably on his way right-" Cloud was cut off when the side of the bar came crashing towards him. Cloud wasted no time in jumping over the bar pulling Tifa down with him. Cloud slowly rose to his feet and looked over the bar to see what had happened. To his and everyone else' surpise they were face to face with-

"Chaos," Yuffie shouted. "What's going on?"

"Vincent," Cloud started as he drew his sword. "What's going on?"

Chaos replied with an evil laugh. It hovered in the air with it's signature weapon,   
Death Penalty, an enormous four barreled gun in hand. Chaos slowly made his descent onto the burining rubble. It didn't show any sign of attacking but that didn't stop everyone from drawing their weapons. Reeve clenched a fist as he and Cait Sith made their way towards their supposed comrade. "Vincent," Reeve started. "What's going on with you?"

Chaos quickly responded by letting out a surge of energy and shooting up his wings. Reeve struggled to hold his ground as Cait Sith held on to his leg. After the surge cleared, Chaos began his response. "Vincent," it said in its evil voice. "I know not of this Vincent. Vincent is no more. I am Chaos."

Reeve's heart dropped. Just looking at this demon of destruction sent chills through his body. Cait Sith slowly began his second approach alone. "Vincent," he said in his Scottish acsent. "What happened back at the old Reactor?"

Chaos puased for a moment and then looked down at Cait Sith with an evil smirk on his face. Chaos quickly grabbed Cait Sith by the head squeezing it hard. No one had even saw him move. Chaos squeezed harder and harder, the metal extererior was thicker than he thought. He continued his grip until he finally crushed the head of the small, robotic cat. Everyone gasped. Chaos stood with his had still extended, it was covered in wires and chunks of broken metal. He then picked up the headless body of Cait Sith and flung it in the air. Chaos drew his gun and fired one shot into the air destroying Cait Sith's body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cid asked clutching his staff.

"Vincent, snap out of it," Yuffie continued on.

"That's not Vincent," Cloud slowly went into his traditional fighting stance. "I don't know what's going on with you, but there's only one way to stop you."

Chaos threw his head back in laughter. "Fool," he replied. "Do you really think that you are strong enough to face me. Now that I am able to use 100 percent of my power. I will use to declare my independence."

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked. "Independence?"

Chaos pointed his gun at the group showing he was going to attack. Cloud scowled at the beast as the then charged forward with his sword in hand. He jumped into the air with his sword lifted above his head. Chaos smirked and shook his head as he countered the attack by blocking with his enormous gun. Cloud struggled to push against the power of the mighty Chaos.

"Cloud!" Tifa called as she jumped in after her childhood friend. She clenched a fist as she drew closer to the beast. The moment she reached her target she unleashed an almighty punch that blocked by an invisble barrier. Chaos kept his focus on the blonde haired boy who continued to push against him.

"Pathetic," he said.

Cloud gritted his teeth together as he then pushed off the enormous with his feet and landed on the ground next to Barret. "What are you doing?" Barret asked.

"That's not Vincent," Cloud replied not looking at his comrade. "He has to be stopped."

"I agree," Red XIII replied as he let out a tiger's roar and leaped into action with his claws before him. Chaos flew over to Red XIII unseen and quickly came in with an kick that knocked him into the air.

"Fools," Chaos moaned. He grabbed Red XIII who was still in the air with him and grabbed him by the tail. Red XIII roared in pain as he was thrown into Cid, knocking both of them out.

Barret and Yuffie looked over at Reeve who mournig over the destruction of his robotic companion. This wasn't the first one had been destroyed but the fact that Vincent would do such a thing shocked him. Barret then brought his attention towards Tifa and Cloud who were still locked in combat.

"What do we do?" Barret heard Yuffie say.

Barret remained silent as his robotic arm had then morphed into its gatling gun form. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. The only thing we can do, he said in his mind. He slowly lifted his arm at his Chaos who didn't seem to notice. Yuffie could feel tears coming to her eyes. She watched as Barret began to take in energy. Just then, Yuffie a few pieces of rubble began to move around behind Chaos. The chunks of rock slowly moved out of the way revealing a young girl with short, red hair.

"Shelke!" Yuffie called out to the girl. Chaos quickly reacted to hearing that name. He gripped hard on Cloud's sword and began to swing him around with Cloud still holding on. With the othetr hand Chaos squeezed hard on Tifa's fist. Tifa squeeled in pain as she then pulled back. Chaos swung Cloud around and threw him against Tifa, knocking her over. He then disappeared. Everyone looked around not knowing what to do. "Where'd he go?"

"Aaaaaahh," came the sound of a loud scream. Everyone's heart dropped upon seeing floating in midair with his gun, Death Penalty pointed at the the young Shelke's head. Shelke let out another scream.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Chaos calmly said looking at Barret. Barret stopped charging his weapon and set it back down to his side. "That's better."

"Why are you doing this Vincent?" Cloud yelled.

"Why?" Chaos repeated. "Why you ask? I'm just expressing my power that's all."

Shelke gasped for air as she forced her herself to not look at the 'Reaper's Summon,' Death Penalty. She could the inside of one of the barrels, it smelled like hot metal and blood. She couldn't bare that smell much longer. Thankfully she saw that Cloud and came up with his sword pointed before him.

"You're a brave one," Chaos chuckled. "Don't you see that I've got a gun up to her head?"

The moment Cloud reached the two, Chaos spun over the sword and smashed his weapon against it, cracking it. Cloud fell to the ground again. He looked at his cracked sword and then back at Chaos. "Why?" he asked. "Why are really doing this?"

Chaos threw Shelke back on the ground. He looked down at the ones who tried to stand up to him and then let out an evil smirk. With that, he decened into the air and replied by saying," Freedom!" Cloud passed out. As he continued into the air, Chaos pointed his gun at the fallen café and quickly pulled the trigger, releasing and blast from all four barrels.

"FREEDOM."

&&&

Cloud snapped back to reality. He looked at Reeve who was dusting off his clothing.

"What would make Vincent do such a thing?" Reeve asked. "Could he have lost control of Chaos?"

"It's happened before," Yuffie added.

Cloud looked back into his memory once more, trying to remember. "No," he said. "I remember that he had the protomateria in his chest. That means that he's got full control over Chaos."

"Wait Cloud," Yuffie jumped in. "There's got to be more behind this. I know it."

"Cloud's right," Barret said. He clenched his robotic hand into a fist. "We're gonna have to take Vincent down. He's gone to far with this Chaos madness."

"I'm not sure," Tifa then jumped. "Maybe it's some kind of copy or something."

"I'm not so sure about that," Shelke finally came into the conversation. "That being from before, it was Chaos. But then at the same time it wasn't Vincent Valentine. It's hard to explain."

Cloud looked at one of the damaged extensions of his damaged sword. It was beyond repair. He threw it to the ground and pulled out another one of the extensions. "For the moment, Vincent is our enemy. We're going to arrest him now. Reeve, you go on ahead and spread the news to WRO. Tifa?"

Tifa looked at the others not knowing what to do. She didn't want to betray her comrades but at the same time she wanted to bring justice. She then looked at Cloud with a look of determination and gave him a nod. Cloud and and Tifa looked at everyone else who also gave them a nod. All but Yuffie and Shelke.

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that I've been taking so long to update. I've thinking about other stories and I just DMC 3. Now I've finally bought a dreamcast. I've always wanted one of those old things. I'm also working on another story that I really need to catch up on. I'll try update sooner so until then….enjoy.

Chapter 7

Vincent put Cerberus away as the last of the wolves collapsed onto the floor dead. They were much stronger than he thought. He looked back into the air to see that whatever had flew over head ealier left behind a faint stream of blood red energy. This would have to do for now for a good lead.

As Vincent walked through calm plains of his home world, Terra, the thought of his dream had entered his head. The last part of his dream was what really bothered him. The fact that he had seen himself killing his own friend, Yuffie like that. A chill ran down his spine as Vincent clenched a fist with his clawed hand. What did it all mean, he thought. As he continued walking, Vincent looked down at his gun Cerberus. It felt this was all its fault. He should've laid his weapon to rest after the battle with Sephiroth. Maybe if he had stopped fighting he would 've never needed to fight Deepground and he probably wouldn't of had that dream. Vincent drew Cerberus and glared at it. "What am I thinking?" he asked himself. "Blaming this all on a gun? What have I been reduced to?"

With that said Vincent continued on. He could see that he wasn't too far away from the town up ahead. He could also smell the aroma of smoke and blood. "Wait a minute," Vncent stopped and clutched Cerberus' trigger. "Blood?" Vincent hurried on ahead.

It was a most horrying site. Not as bad as in his dream though; the number of bodies were not as great. This was a good sign, at the least. Vincent slowly walked through the small town. Who could've caused such desturuciton? He covered his mouth with his clawed hand in attempting to filter out the bloody smell. It barely helped. Vincent stopped and looked at one of the corpses. It was like the murder enjoyed killing off all these people. "Such brutality," he said in his mind. Just then, an evil luagh echoed throught the air. Vincent could feel that familiar surge of power surging through his body. The laugh and the strange energy must've had some kind of connection. Vincent fell over and clutched his heart. "What's happening?"

After a few seconds of suffering, the pain finally lifted and Vincent got back onto his feet. There was a strange vibe running up and down his spine. It didn't feel too good either. Vincent looked around and Cerberus at his side. At wasn't the first he felt this vibe. The last time this happened was when he first met with Roso the Crimson. The sound of something crashing revealed itslef from behind. Vincent wasted no time in leaping into action. While in midair, Vincent aimed his weapon down at the fallen house. That feeling was growing stronger as he drew closer and closer to the ground. "Stand aside!" yelled an evil voice and with that, a beam of dark energy came blasting into Vincent's chest. He was knocked back into the air and came to a hard landing on his back. Vincent slowly poushed off his knee in attempting to lift himself up. Upon regaining his composure, Vincent looked the eyes of his new opponent, the one who had shot him, the one he saw flying overhead earlier. His heart stopped. It was-

"Chaos?" Vincent couged out.

Upon hearing his name, Chaos softly set his feet on the ground. He spread out his wings as a sign of hostility. Vincent squeezed hard on Cerberus' handle trying to hold in his mixed feelings of anger and fear.

"Well, well," Chaos begant o say. "Vincent Valentine. It's been a while."

Vincent pointed his gun at Chaos. "Chaos, how is it that you were able to materialize in the human world?"

"You summoned me of course," Chaos responded with a cocky smile on his face.

"How could I have summoned you when you're right here in front of me?"

"Back when you had you're battle against Nero. Once you fell into the Life Stream I had awakened. Don't you rememeber? Such an overload of the corrupted would've destroyed your puny little body. I pulled myself away from you and made it back to the surface."

"How could something created by me have caused such destruction?" Vincent asked himself.

"Remember Vincent, you and I were once one and the same. I have all your memoires and thoughts. All the pain and suffering you've been through. The unconscious thought of your revenge has been manifested into the handsome piece of the Life Stream you see before you."

Vincent cursed under his breath and let out a smirk that was hidden behind his cloak. "So what now?"

"Come now Vincent, you know what I want. I want the power of the corrupted Life Stream. I want to leave this pathetic world to suffer the power of Omega while I make off to rule the universe."

"Then what?"

Chaos gave Vincent a slite smirk showing his teeth. "Well now, I guess that's up to you now isn't it?"

Chaos pointed his deadly weapon, Death Penalty at Vincent showing that he was in the mood for a fight. Vincent pulled the trigger to Cerberus which let out a round of bullets. Chaos responded by tilting his head. The bullets zipped by him without leaving any sign of scratch. Chaos flapped his wings which lifted him off the ground a bit and he charged forward. Vincent took off at Chaos as well and the two came into a hard collision. The two pushed eachother's arms against eachother. Chaos growled and easily pushed, knoking Vincent over. Chaos fired a blast from Death Penalty. Once it made impact, a huge dust cloud appeared. Chaos continued to hover in midair with Death Penalty pointed below. Just then, strands of light erupted from out of the dust. The dust lifed revealing a ball of purple energy. The ball burst apart revealing a large Frankenstien looking creature. Electricity was surging up and down its body.

"Death Gigas?" Chaos chuckled. "Do you really think that transforming will really help you."

Vincent pointed his enormous fists together. "I'm willing to try it out."

Vincent stomped on the floor causing it to split open. Bolt of electricity came out of the crack electricuting Chaos. Chaos fled into the air but it was no use. Vincent stood right in front of him. He lifted one of his enormous fists and brought it across Chaos' face. Chaos went flying into a nearby building. Vincent made his way to where Chaos had fallen. He could see Chaos lay before. It was almost pathetic to see. He lifted Chaos off of the ground and pulled him into an electric baerhug. As he continued his embrace, Vincent noticed something. Chaos had shown no signs of pain or agony. He looked at Chaos who had his eyes closed. "What the?" Vincent said in his mind. Then it happened, Chaos immediatley opened his eyes and broke free of Vincent's embrace. Chaos aimed his gun at Vincent and fired unleashing a blast of energy that sent Vincent flying back. Vincent was in too much pain to scream. He could feel his body falling apart, losing energy.

Chaos laughed. This had all been too easy for him. He approached Vincent and grabbed one of his legs. He lifted Vincent and looked down at his unconscious face. "Fool," he said. "Now I shall elinate you."

Chaos slowly lifted his gun and pointed it towards Vincent's stomach. This would be the end of it all.

To be Continued….

Well how did you like it. Please no flames if you have any. If you do send them as a message not a review. Though I don't understand why you would have anything bad to say since everyone seems to like it. The next chapter will be in here soon so stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

Well here' chapter 8. enjoy.

Chapter 8

Chaos slowly lifter his gun, Death Penalty and aime it towards. Vincent's chest. This was going to end it all. An evil smile spread across his face as proof of his victory. He would never have to worry about being imprisoned again. "Goodbye," he said. "Vincent Valentine."

He prepared to fire his weapon. Just as he reached the trigger, the sound and feeling of metal smacking together entered the side of his gun and up his arm. Choas' smile faded into a frown. He qiuckly turned in the direction of the sound to see that he was now face to face with-

"Well, well," Chaos said. "Hojo, or should I say Nero the Sable?"

Before Chaos stood a man wearing a dark grey jump suit with two bat-wing like attachments on his back. His mouth had a piece of cloth over it and his arms had restraints that pulled them over his shoulders. This was indeed Nero the Sable. His two wing attachments were holding onto two pistols. Smoking was coming out of one of the barrels. Chaos dropped Vincent onto the floor and pointed Death Penalty at his new opponent without turning his body. "What excactly do you think you are doing? Put those toys away old man."

A digital image of Hojo appeared before Nero. He didn't look too happy. "I'm claiming what's mine. The power of the Life Stream will be mine."

Hojo released a huge barrage of bullets. Chaos stood perfectly still knowing that none of the bullets would hit him. He had a slight smile on his face. Just as he prepared to counter, Chaos was hit from above by a bright spotlight. "There he is," came an amplified voice. Chaos managed to get a glimpse of what looked a helicopter overhead. It wasn't just any helicopter; it was a Deepground helicopter. The chopper went into a sudden descent and stopped before Chaos just as sudden. Chaos' mouth dropped, he had not expected this to happen. He was then surrounded by a large group of Deepground soldiers each pointing a gun at him. Chaos' smile then faded into a smile as he calmy turned around and started to walk away. Nero raised an eyebrow in confusion. His confusion soon morphed into anger. "FIRE," he shouted. With that said the soldier released the ammunition of their guns. Chaos could hear the bullets coming towards him. He quickly spread his wings and looked over his shoulder.

Nero's heart stopped at what he saw, absolutely nothing. Chaos was gone. It was as if he was never there at all. Nero looked behind to him upon feeling a chill run through his body. Right there in his face was a four barreled gun. He was face to barrel with his own Death Penalty. Chaos held a straight face as he stood in that position. He then put the gun down and looked Nero dead in the eyes. It was like looking into the eyes of the Devil himself. Without saying anyting, Chaos walked off a few feet and took off into the air. Nero stood there silent. His life could've ended right there.

"Sir?" one of the Deepground soldiers asked walking to Nero's side. "What do you we do sir?"

Hojo did not answer. He was still in shock. Why? Why didn't Chaos finish him when he had the chance. His heart was throbbing, tearing its way through his body. At least, that's what it felt like. He looked at the Deepground soldier with a scowl in his eyes. "What do you mean what do we do? Follow them you fool. I want all sky units in the air pronto!"

The Deepground soldier jumped with a bit of surprise and then turned to his men. "You heard the man!"

The Deepground soldeirs went into their saluting stance and said, "Hail Nero!"

With that, all the soldiers cleared out leaving Hojo by himself. He crumbled his left hand into a fist and brought it up to his face. This wasn't going to be an interesting task. He looked over to Vincent's unconscous body and slowly approached with his guns drawn. Just because he didn't get one of his targets didn't mean he couldn't have them all. He stood less than a foot away from from Vincent who lay at his feet. Hojo brought his gun up to viewing point and put his finger on the trigger, trying to hold himself from pulling the trigger. This was too good a chance to pass up. Then, out of nowhere, an uncomfortable chill ran down his spine. Someone was coming. With out wasting any time, Hojo disappeared behind a cloud of darkness.

Sorry that this chapter was a bit short. I'll see if the next one will be a bit longer. Well, til next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Visiting slowly opened his eyes. He could hear voices, faint yet familiar. He blinked a few times, trying to regain focus. Once he regained vision, Vincent picked himself up and looked at his surroundings; he was in a very small room with a tiolet, sink, one bed and a single window. Vincent's heart dropped, he was in a-

"Jail cell?" he questioned himself. Truly he had to be dreaming. Why would he be in jail? The last thing he remembered was his battle with Chaos. Vincent walked to the barred door of the cell tried move his body to see down the hall. It was no use. He pushed off the the bars and lay down on his bed. Vincent reached for his leg and noticed thart his weapon had been taken away. Now he had no way of escaping. "What happened?"

Footsteps could be heard heading in his direction. Vincent didn't bother to get up, it was obvious that whoever it was, they were headed his way. "Vincent," he heard a familiar voice call. Vincent's eyes widened, that voice was more than familiar. He rose from his bed. "Reeve?" he asked. On the other side of the barred door was a man wearing a long, blue jacket. He had long, black hair which went into a pony tail. Accompanying him were two soldiers wearing red beanies and white camouflage outfits, WRO agents. One of the soldiers opened the door for Reeve to walk in. Reeve leaned on the wall parallel to wear Vincent sat. "Reeve what's going on?"

Reeve tilted his head with confusion. "What do you mean? You're under arrest."

"Under what charges?"

"Attacking and killing the people of that small town. Not to mention the fact that you almost killed us."

Vincent rose from his feet. He knew what Reeve was talking about. This was the work of Chaos. "Reeve, surely you don't think it was me."

"Why not? You were right there at the seen of the crime. You even attacked us. Did something happen when you went back to old reactor?"

Vincent went into a state of thought, looking back at what happened; his reunion with Hojo, the rebirth of Chaos, everything. "Reeve, you have listen to me. I didn't do those things. It was Chaos."

Reeve pushed off the wall and made his way toward the exit. "So you confess?"

"No," Vincent jumped from out of his bed. "I'm not confessing to anything. I didn't do it."

"How could you say that Vincent?" Reeve stopped after reaching the other side of the cell door. "We all saw the Protomateria in Chaos' chest."

With that said, Vincent's mouth dropped as Reeve and the two soldiers walked down the hall. He looked at his chest and put his hand on the left side. The emptiness he felt before, it was the loss of the Protomateria. He sat back on his bed and let out a sigh of defeat.

Reeve entered the conference room to see that Cloud and the others were there waiting for him. He sat down in a nearby chair and leaned over with extreme depression. This had been a heavy burden he was carrying. He knew Vincent, he could see it in his eyes that he was telling the truth. But this was something that his instincts would have to stay out of.

"Well," Cloud took a few steps forward. "What'd he say."

Reeve picked up his head and let out another sigh. "I couldn't get anything out of him. He said that it wasn't him. He said it was Chaos. He made it seem like it was its own person."

"That can't be," Shelke said looking down to the floor. "Chaos and Vincent are one. Chaos lives within him. It just seems so illogical."

"Well illogical or not," Red XIII said. "We should just keep him locked up. At least until he can we get more information."

"Agreed," Reeve stood out of his seat. "Why don't you all go? I think I can handle it from here. We've taken his weapon and there's no way he can get through this top notch security."

"Fine," Cloud said, making his way toward the door. "But if something goes wrong take this?"

Cloud reached into his pocket and pulled a phone. He put it on a nearby table and exited the room. Soon after, Tifa and the others left, only to leave Yuffie and Shelke behind. Yuffie had a scared look on her face. "Reeve," she said with tears swelling up in her eyes and throat. "Do you really he….."

Before she could finish, Yuffie broke out in tears. Shelke looked into Reeve's eyes. She could almost smell the confusion that she and Yuffie had.

&&&

Vincent looked at his clawed hand and clenched a fist with it. How could something like this happen to him? He had no way of explaining how Chaos and he had separated. He didn't fully understand it himself. Chaos was out there somewhere and he was stuck in jail. He could feel the anger building up inside of him. His fist was glowing with a variety of different colors. Vincent rushed out of the bed and gave a deadly slash the wall letting out a roar. His heart stopped as he looked at his claw and then the scratch on the wall. It didn't look like he would small like his hand would do. He took a few steps back in fear…of himself and lay back down on his bed.

End of Chapter

Wow, Vincent scared himself. It even scared me when I though about writing. There is another version of this chapter that I wanted to write. I think after the story is complete I'll add it in as one of those deleted chapters(like in a DVD). Until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Enoy!

Chapter 10

Vincent lay in his cell hoping that things would turn out for the good. He had no way to show that he was innocent. He was almost convinced that it was his fault. Chaos was a part of him. Even though he locked away into the depths of the Lifestream, Vincent knew that there will always be a part of Chaos living inside of him. Vincent brought his gaze over to the scratch he had put on the wall earlier. What could make him do something like that? He had never felt this uncomfortable feeling in his life. "Could this?" he said in his mind. "Be…..rage?"

Just then, the sound of metal being slashed rushed from down the hall and passed his cell. VIncent looked towards the cell door and watched as the door slowly slid out of place and onto the floor. He hesitated as he slowly made his way towards the hole left behind. At the end of the hall he could see that the guard was laying on the floor. Vincent rushed over to the guard to see that he was not dead, but unconsciouss. Vincent noticed that he had a handgun strapped to his side. Vincent took the gun and made his way towards the exit. It may not have been Cerberus, but it would have to do for now. He made his way down the hall until the sound of a phone ringing filled the air. Vincent stopped and looked about the area. That ringing, it was familiar.

"Wait a minute?" he said to himself. That ringing was more than familiar, it was his phone. He silently jogged down the hall hoping that he'd find the phone before the ringing stopped. His heart started beating with impatience. Why would his phone be ringing at a time like this? Just as reached the end of the hallway, the sound of the ringing got louder. Vincent looked to his side to see that there was a lone door. As if it were there waiting for him to open. Vincent paused as he put his hand on the doorknob and then opened. Inside, Vincent saw that his phone was sitting there on a table. He moved without second thought and picked up the phone. He looked at the phone for a few seconds before he answered it.

"Vincent Valentine," came a familiar voice. It was very blunt and carefree.

"Shelke?" Vincent responded with an almost unoticeable tone of anger in his voice.

"I'm glad that you're alright. She made it to you after all."

"What're you talking about? What's going on?"

"We're helping you escape. There isn't much time the guard she knocked out should've came to by now. The best we could do was find your phone, you'll have to find your weapon on your own."

With that said, Shelke hung up and an alarm went off. Vincent put the phone back in his cape where it belongs and left the room. Once outside, he could see that the entite hallway was covered with a red flashing light. He had no time to lose.

"Freeze," came a voice. Vincent turned around to see that there were a pair of WRO soldiers, guns aimed. "Mr. Valentine, don't want to shoot you but we do have our orders. Vincent quickly drew the pistol he found earlier and slowly backed down the hall. he hadn't planned on shooting anyone, it was just to scare them. The two guards slowly followed Vincent down the hall with their guns still aimed. He threw his gaze around trying to find something, anything would do. As long as it would be of some use. Then he saw it, attached to the side of the wall was a big, red fire extinguisher. Vincent took no time in firing two shots into the red container which caused a mist to come spraying out. The two shielded their eyes and began to blind fire. "Don't move Mr. Valentine."

Vincent took off running, he could see there was a window at the end of the hallway. Vicent aimed the gun ahead and fired a shot at the window. It may not've shattered but it did crack enough for Vincent to break through. While in midair, Vincent spun around and grabbed a legde of the building. He knew where he would find Cerberus. Vincent pulled himself up the ledge to find that he was now standing on the roof of the entire complex. He could the footsteps of men seatching for him down below. Vincent slowly crept about the rooftops in search for his weapon.

&&&

Freedom. That was the only word that explain how he felt. He couldn't help but repeat that word ever since he was born into the world. He looked down below at the ocean. He felt so surperior from his place in the sky. There was no one who could stop him. Who was he? Chaos.

Chaos thought to himself. He was in search of a place he could claim as his home. He stopped in midair, flapping his demonic wings to maintain his position. There was no land for land for miles. Just then, a strange feeling came surging though Chaos' body. It was a very familiar feeling; the feeling of the Lifestream. Chaos Turned his body in the direction of this familiar power and took off. Somehow, the Lifestream managed to leak into the surface world. He had to hurry and find before the planet closed up the seal. As he continued on, with every passing second, Chaos noticed that the climate began to drop. The sky was a faint white and snow was coming from out of the nearby clouds. He was now flying through the snowy mountains of…

"The Crater," Chaos softly said. He looked down at the sight of his soon to be kingdom and began laughing with triumph.

&&&

Vincent kicked through the window to find that he was now in the office of the WRO's leader, Reeve. Reeve stood before Vincent with a gun in his hand. This was no ordinary gun for it had three barrels attached to it. It was Cerberus. vincent slowly began to creep over to Reeve hoping he could snatch his weapon away. Reeve quickly responded by saying, "Don't move."

Vincent stopped in his tracks. "Reeve," he began. "I'm innocent."

"I don't know that for sure."

"But you know me Reeve," Vincent leaned on a nearby wall while Reeve still aimed Cereberus.

"All evidence points to you. How can't that've been you who attacked those people."

"Like I said before, you know me."

The two then went into a stare off. Reeve had on an expression of hesitation while Vincent was always able to keep his straight face. "Do you really want to shoot me?"

Reeve's heart stopped upon hearing that statement. He knew what he had to do.

"Mr. Tuetsi!" yelled a WRO agent as he and another group came bursting into the room. What they found was Reeve standing over shaddered glass looking out the window. "Sir is everyithing alright?"

Reeve didn't answer for a moment. He wasn't sure how to respond. then it hit him, "Yes I'm fine. Continue search."

The soldier replied with a salute and he left the room with his partner.

End of Chapter

Well what did you think. The next chapter will most likely have more scenes with Chaos in it so stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11

I apologize for not being upadating over winter break. The Microsoft Word at my house doesn't work so I can only write at school. I will try to right as many chapters as I can to make everyone happy again. Enjoy.

Chapter 11

Chaos lifted his hand into the air which created a ball of red and black energy. After a few seconds of charging up he threw it into the ground. the ball of energy pressed hard against the cold snow, melting through it. After the ball of energy disappeared into the ground, the entire area began to quake. Within seconds, thousands of arms and legs began to sprout from out of the snow. The beasts trapped beneath the ice leaped out of the ice revealing they were thin, dragon-like creatures that had black and glowing, pink eyes. Chaos let out a laugh as he slowly lifted both of his hands into the air. After seconds of waiting a second rumble filled the area and a pyramid jutted from the snow. The sky darkened and the ice and snow began to melt,revealing they gloomy mountains. "Yes," Chaos said looking down at his new empire. "Yes, now I can claim this world for my own. Now go my children, go and show those fools the power of CORRUPTION."

All the dragon creatures replied by taking off into the air and heading out into the world.

Cloud sat down inside of an old, half destroyed church. This was no ordinary church though; this was the sanctuary of Cloud's lost friend and would be lover, Aeris. This place carried many memories within it. Both good and bad. He remembered the day he fell through the ceiling after a battle against Shinra. It was on that day did his life change forever. Cloud looked over to his sleeping bag and a box of Materia he had saved from his past adventure. Materia, the refined form of the Lifestream's past lives. If only he could bring her back like that. Cloud let out a sigh upon hearing his phone ring. Without checking the number, Cloud put the phone up to his ear. "Hello?" he said into it.

This was the perfect time to strike; Vincent eyed Cloud, making sure he wasn't going to turn around. He quickly shot down and softly landed on the ground by the box of Materia. He had no time to choose. He took a second look at Cloud, he was pasing back and forth. It must've been news about his escape. Vincent quickly reached into the box pulling out a few pieces Materia. Just as he pulled his arm out of the pile of glowing orbs a lone piece of Materia fell out of place and rolled onto the floor, towards Cloud. The Materia rolled down the short isle until it bumped into the bottom of Clouds boot. Cloud quickly spun around with his sword drawn. He could feel the presecene of someone else in the church. He looked down at the Materia that lay before him and picked it up. He looked at the box he had placed next to the beautiful flowers the sprouted from out of the old floor boards and made his way over to it.

Vincent watched Cloud as he inspected the container. He new it wouldn't be long until he would be found out. Just then, the doors in the front of the church swung open and Tifa came running in. "Cloud," she called to he blonde haired friend. "It's Vincent, he's escaped."

"What,"Cloud exclaimed taking his attention away from the problem already at hand. "How?"

"I don't know. But he said to meet him over at Barret's house."

With that said, Cloud and Tifa made their way outside. Vincent let out a sigh of releif and looked down at the Materia he had gathered. It wasn't much but it would have to to for now. Vincent leaped out of the church, in search of whatever he could find.

Hojo sat at his new throne in the center of Deepground. Having been spared by the mighty both frightened him and angered him. Why? Why was he spared? All it took was one shot from Chaos and his entire struggle would've ended in less than a second. Just then a soldier came marching into the room. He approached the throne and greeted his surperior with a salute. "Sir," he began. "The preparations have been completed."

Without even replying, Hojo slowl arose from his throne and walked pass the soldier. He had nothing to say to him. Hojo made his way out of the throne and onto a bridge that was surrounded by a glowing, green liquid, the Pure Lifestream. He could hear the local gargoyles screeching about as they flew around. One the gargoyle landed on a nearby pipe and glared at Hojo, thinking it was unseen. The beast leaped at him. Hojo's robotic extensions quickly pulled out his two small hand guns and let out an enormous barrage of bullets on the beast. Within no time at all the beast was covered in its own blood and its insides were hanging out of its wide open wounds. Hojo continued on and went through a large, mechanincal door that had an enormous vehicle behind it. If it were visible, the very sight of Hojo's evil smile wound make even Sephiroth run in fear.


	12. Chapter 12

Here is chapter 12. I hope you like it. Enjoy.

Chapter 12

She blazed through the woods almost unscene. Tree, leaves, clouds all seemed to past by like a blur. having such speed was in good need of her escape. She looked up at the night sky as she continued on. It was almost a beautiful sight if not for the petrified body of Omega. Just then, her phone rang. She reached into a her cloak and pulled it out, immediately answering it. "Hello?" the girl called.

"He's escaped," replied a blunt voice.

"What?" the girl replied.

"Are you nearby?"

"Yeah I'm alost there."

"Hurry, there is an important matter we must attend to….Yuffie."

With that said, Yuffie hung up her phone and continued on.

Vincent had promised himself he would never return to this place. This place carried many unwanted memories. He wished he could reach into his heart and tear the memories straight out. This was the place he had met her…. Lucrecia. The reason that he is here today. Perhaps it were a mistake to have done so; even if it was for love. If she hadn't saved his body then maybe he wouldn't have been in his currnent situatio. Dodging the autorities and even his own friends. This was an outrage. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself. Just then, his phone rang. Vincent instinctively reached for it and flipped it open. Before putting it up to his ear, Vincent asked himself, "Should I do this? It may be a trap."

The phone continued to ring. If it rang any longer he would the attention of something, something bad. Vincent slowly out the phone up to his ear. "Hello?" came a young, worried voice. "Vincent?"

It was Yuffie. Vincent's heart skipped a beat upon hearing her voice. "Yuffie," he replied in his usual mono tone.

"It's Vincent," upon hearing that statement, Vincent hung up the phone. He threw it on the ground and drew Cerberus, firing three shots into it. it was the first thought that came in his mind. That wasn't Yuffie….

Hojo slammed his fist on the nearby wall. "How?" he shouted to himself. "How could he have known.?"

"Nero, sir," a soldier came up next to Hojo. "We were able to trace him even with that small window. He's at the Shinra Mansion."

Vincent knew Yuffie's voice when he heard. He had to eliminate anything that would give away his position. Though it was a good immatation, it wasn't her. There were also facts that he'd have to consider, one of them being that he's under the pursuit of some of his friends. Just then, he was thrown from out of his mind by the sound of footsteps. Fast footsteps. Vincent had no choice but to run. He made his way to the room with the secret passage and leaped down the long shaft which brought him to the cave where he met Cloud.

Cloud quickly made his way into the mansion upon hearing the sound of gunshots. Tifa was right behind him. Cloud kicked th e door open to find there was a destroyed cell phone on the ground. Sparks were flying out of it. Tifa picked up the phone then looked at Cloud, " This is Vincent's phone."

Cloud didn't respond, he was looking about the mansion. He then looked at Tifa and took the phone from her. "It's all shot up."

"You think Vincent was here?"

"Either that," Cloud paused and looked up the stairs. "Or he's still here. C'mon."

Cloud guided Tifa up the stairs.

Vincent looked about the cave below the Shinra mansion. It was int this very place, his life had changed. Forever. The only chance of hiding he had now was to hide in the library. Vincent took a deep breath as he put his hand on the doorknob then opened. Inside, he could see all the old work that Lucrecia hadn't finished. He didn't bother to toouch anything, as it would probably start a rucuss. Vincent continued on into another room where he found a large room with a control panel and a large, broken test tube in the center. This had been the room he was brought back to life. Vincent approached the test tube and stood there staring at it. "This," he paused. "This is the cause of all this. The reason that I must suffer so."

"Awww," came a familiar voice. "What's wrong Vincent?"

Vincent spun around with Cerberus aimed to meet an old friend. Well it wasn't a very good friend. "You," Vincent slowly backed away.

"This time you won't get away," Hojo growled as his robot extensions reached for his dual pistols. Vincent quickly fired a shot which Hojo dodged. This was perfectly fine to Vincent as he only wanted to make his escape. Just as he burst through the doorway, Vincent found himself greeted by a pair of Deepground soldiers with their guns aimed. Vincent took two steps back then looked turned his head to Hojo. The man had a cloud of darkness slowly eroding from underneath him. If his mouth were visible, you would be terrified at his evil smirk.

Cloud made his way up the stairs, sword in hand. He wasn't going to let anyone or thing get in his way. Upon reaching the top, Cloud heard was sounded like gunshots once again. He looked back at Tifa; the look on her face read that she too heard the sound. With that, the two ran into the nearest room where they found the secret passage leading down the Shinra lab. "It just might be him," Cloud said as he split his sword so he now held two. "C'mon."

Cloud ran down the long spiral leading into the underground cave. The gunshots seemed to be getting louder and louder as they pushed forward. It sounded like a war was going on. With every gunshot came a loud echo making its way through the cave.

End of Chapter…..


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy.

Chapter 13

Yuffie burst through the door. Inside she could noticed that noticed that no one was home. "Shelke," she called. "Any word from him?"

There was no answer. It was obvious what Shelke was doing. Yuffie shut the door behind and made her way through her house. It wasn't much to look at but it was still home in her eyes. The sound of computer circuits rang through the air as Yuffie drew closer and closer to her basement. She turned the door knob and pushed it open. She could see nothing but blue strips of light flying through the air. "Shelke?" Yuffie called softly. She slowly made her way down the stairs and looked around a corner to see that Shelke was sitting at machine with a helmet covering her eyes. She had sent her mind into cyberspace. Shelke put her hand over her mouth with worry, as she had never seen the machine do that before. Yuffie slowly approached the machine and looked over Shelke's lifeless body. She slowly began to bring her hand toward the young girl's face when she interupted by a loud gasp. Shelke jerked in fright and the machine began to slowly shut down. Shelke sat up in her seat and removed the helmet from over her face.

"What is it?" Yuffie asked

Shelke didn't answer right away. Shelke took a few seconds to breath and turned towards Yuffie. "I've lost him."

"What?!"

Vincent began the fight by firing a shot at soldier standing directy in front of him. He fell over dead. VIcnent spun around and fired two shots towards Hojo who quickly reacted by bringing up a shell of darkness. One of the Deepgound soldiers took this time to fire a round. Vincent reacted by jumping to the side and firing a shot into that soldier's helmet, killing him instantly.

Cloud clutched the two swords he held in his hand. He couldn't believe who he was looking at. Before him and Tifa stood a bulky Deepground soldier with two swords attached to his back. The soldier greeted the two a couple of unusual poses and then drew his sword. Cloud scowled and lunged forward, swing one of his swords. The Deepground soldier quickly countered with his own sword. He followed up with a kick that sent cloud sent into a wall. Tifa stood her ground and balled up a fist. This was her time to strike. She ran forward and unleashed a mighty punch that sent the enemy through a pillar of rock. A cloud of dust formed from beneath the soldier. Cloud arose to his feet and went to Tifa's side. "Good job," he said without looking at her.

"Saving your butt," she quickly replied. "As always."

"Not so fast," came an unfamiliar voice. Just then, a rocket came from out of the dust cloud. Cloud took this as the time to redeem himself from before. He placed one of his swords into the other and pressed them together until her finally heard a clicking sound. Cloud dashed forward and swung his sword through the rocket and continued forward. The rocket continued to move forward towards her. Just as it reached her, the missile slid in half and fell harmlessly onto the floor. Tifa looked at the missile for a few seconds and then made her way over to Cloud. "Very nice."

Out of the dust came a another Deepground soldier with the same armor as the last. The only difference the rocket launcher he carried over his shoulder. Cloud looked calmly at his new adversary. The soldeir took a few steps forward and fired another rocket.

Vincent swung his armored hand back and forth. Hojo easily moved his upper body around and under the assault. He quickly spun around with his wing extensions wide open, smacking one of them into Vincent. Vicent fell over and replied with a few shots from Cerberus. Hojo's extensions reached into his side holsters and pulled out his dual pistols. He immediately fired one shot from eachgun. Within less than a second did Vincent that both of Hojo's bullets had smashed into his as they fell to the sound. Hojo laughed maniacally and slowly approached Vincent who still sat on the ground. Vincent pulled the Cerberus' trigger to find that nothing came out but an annoying click. He pulled the trigger again. Still nothing. He was out of ammo. He had no choice but to return his weapon into its holster. "So," Hojo said. "What should I do with you?"

"Sir?" came a lowly Deepground soldier. "We've got trouble."

Hojo through his head over to the soldier and then back to Vincent. "Well now," he snickered behind his face mask. "It seems that you've called some friends."

Vincent lifted an eyebrow, not knowing what Hojo was talking about. It must've been Cloud. No one knew him like he did. Vincent blinked, snapping himself out of his mind and looked Hojo who was disappearing behind a cloud of darkness. Vincent looked down to see that he was also being absorbed by the cloud. His heart began to race as the world around began to disappear.

Vincent slowly opened his eyes to find that he was in a small, metal room. Vincent tried moving one of his arms, it was stuck to his back. He tried to tug on it again to find that it was no use. His hands were tied behind his back. Vincent looked about the metal prison and found that a small, barred window. Vincent slowly and carefully struggled to his feet, trying to make so much noise. After finally reaching his knees, the room jerked up a bit, knocking Vincent over. He made a grunt upon hitting the ground. He slowly lifted his head which was flat on the ground only to be greeted by an unknown shadow coming from the door. Vincent raised his head to find that it was guards's head poking through the caged window. "Hey," he called. "Keep it down in there."

Vincent held perfectly still without answereing the guard. After waiting a few seconds, the guard finally left Vincent's prescence. Vincent struggled back up to his feet leaned against a nearby wall. "Must be some kind of transport vehicle," he said in his mind. "That would explain why the room keeps moving."

Vincent let out a sigh and slid his back down the wall until he was slumped into a sitting position. He was trapped, Ceberus had no ammo and his arms were useless. He looked down at his feet for a few seconds, then closed his eyes, trying to ponder up a plan on how to escape. Just as his eyes closed, Vincent found himself greeted by an uneasy aura. A loud yet silent growl made its way into his head. Vincent shot his eyes back open in alarm. The growl, it felt familiar, as if he had heard before.

"Vincent," he heard it say.

"Who?" Vincent paused and gasped for air. The fear in his voice was practically unoticeable. "Who's there?"

The voice replied with a sigh that faded into a demonic laugh. Vincent closed his eyes as they began to burn. He winced for a moment to find that the area around the edge of his eyesight was blood red. This was some kind of transformation. It felt familiar yet different. Vincent closed his eyes, hoping the burn would fade away, when he suddenly heard footsteps.

"Vincent," the voice came again. This time it was more clear and nearby. It was Chaos; the evil being seemed to have some kind of obsession with Vincent. Within seconds, the evil being materialized through the steel door before him. Vicnent didn't bother to look down at Chaos. "Hello Vincent."

Vincent remained quiet for a while. He was filled with mixed emotions of hatred and confusion. "What do you want?" he finally responded. "You've come to kill me?"

Chaos replied with a small chuckled and folded his arms. "Of course not. Why would I want to do such a terrible thing? You know me better than that Valentine."

"Then why are you here?"

"I've come to do just the opposite," Chaos slowly pased back and forth as he continued to speak. "I've come….to free you."

Vincent's eyes widened upon those words. Free? Why? What was in it for him? "Free me," Vincent barked back. "That's a laugh."

"Oh but it's no joke," Chaos said. "I want you to die….BY MY HANDS."

Vincent raised his head and gave an evil glare at Chaos. His glare then faded into a cocky smile. "So," Vincent coughed out. "You have some unfinished business with me do you?"

"Why yes. Its payback for all the suffering you've out me through; the power of corruption should not be used for good. It is the power of destruction and suffering that I was made."

Vincent rolled his eyes. Just then, something fell before him. It was Cerberus. Vincent looked up at Chaos who's red aura radiated off his body. "So," Vincent began. "You want to get rid of me huh?"

With all his strenth, Vincent yanked his two arms from behind his back, ripping his hand cuffs off. He bent over and picked up Cerberus and pointed it at Chaos. "That's not going to happen."

Vincent fired a shot at Chaos who didn't even move out of the way. The moment the bullet hit him, Chaos' image seemed have faded. It was an illusion. Chaos threw his head back in laughter. "Fool. You really think I would waste time in coming here? I have far better things to do."

Vincent growled at Chaos and swung his armored claw through the image, causing it to disappear. Vincent fell over in extreme pain as he then consumed by a sphere of purple energy. Vincent's voice faded into an evil roar. Vincent threw out his arms, shattering the sphere. "Time to get out of here."

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

I know I haven't been on the the site for a while. I've finally bought my first manga. I also discovered a website where I can read manga online. You guys are very patient so I would like to thank Lord Makura. I will have to check out some of your storiese sometime if I can ever pull myself away from my manga. I've just recently got ONE and now I have a freakin collection. Well anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 14

Vincent bashed the door down to his metallic prison. A guard stood outside waiting for him with his gun aimed. Hesitating, the guard unleashed a barrage of bullets at Vincent. Vincent put one of his enormous claws before his face, blocking the bullets. As soon as the guard stopped shooting, Vicent swung his claw over and smashed the Deepground soldier against the wall. The guard fell to the ground, laying motionless. Vincent continued down the hall in search of a way out when suddenly the entire seemed to jerk forward. Vicent tumbled over and quickly returned to his feet. His mobile prison must've stopped moving. Vincent continued down, still in his overdrive, when a sudden scent hit him in the nose. It smelled a lot like… "Chaos!" Vincent burst through another door to find himself greeted two more Deepground guards. Two balls of appeared in his hand which he quickly fired at the duo, killing them instantly.

The scent seemed to getting stronger as he also now able to hear the sounds of gunshots and men screaming. Chaos was definitely real. Vincent let out a cold growl and continued to make his way to the other end of the room. "And he said he would never bring himself to a place like this," Vincent said in a demonic voice. He stopped in front of the door where the scent seemed to be eroding from. Vincent punched his left claw into his right, in preparation to bash the door in and immediatley did so.

Cloud exited the Shinra Mansion with Tifa right by his side to find the city was under attack. People were running and screaming in terror. Cloud looked at Tifa who replied with the same look. Cloud pulled one the extnesions of his sword and the two made their way into the town. It looked like a reinactment of the incident with Zack and Sephiroth. Cloud eyes began to from the intense heat of the flames. He heard the sound of a woman's scream come from a nearby house. "Tifa," Cloud quickly said. "See if you can find any survivors I'm gonna see what's going on."

"Right," Tifa replied and she and Cloud went off in separate directions. Cloud burst the door down to a nearby house in search of the screaming woman. The house cracked. It sounded like it would collapse at any moment. The sound of the woman's scream burst through the air again.

Cloud called out to the woman, "Where are you?"

"Help," it sounded it was coming the upper story. Cloud carefully made his way up the stair, trying not to break them. Upon reaching the top, Cloud found a young girl, about twenty years of age, curled into a feeble position. Cloud swiped his sword at the nearby flames, extinguishing them. The girl removed his arms from her face and looked up at Cloud who had reached his hand out to help her. The girl hesitated for a moment before finally grabbing his hand.

Tifa inspected the door of a nearby house. It was blocked by the flames so she had no way of entering. Just then, a loud , monstrous roar blazed through the air. Tifa's heart came to a sudden stop as she felt her whole body grow weak. After regaining her composure, Tifa took a few steps back and leaped onto the top of the house. Upon reaching the roof, Tifa smashed a whole in it and went inside. It wasn't as bad as looked outside; the fire wasn't as intense and the just about all the furniture was still standing, undamaged. Tifa made her way about the house in search of any survivors. Just then, the same roar from before made its way into her ears. Tifa stopped and looked towards a nearby window. Something was coming, something BAD was coming. Just then, the nearby wall caved in, launching a huge dust cloud. Tifa immediately shielded her eyes and slowly began to back away. The roar had now morphed into a hiss. Tifa uncovered her eyes as the dust become thinner and thinner, revealing the cause of this entire predicament. Tifa balled a fist, for there, standing before her was a dragon. The beast reared its head, preparing to attack. Tifa's heart began to race as her fist caught ablaze. Tifa lunged forward. "FIRE," she yelled as her burning fist made contact with the dragon's face. The dragon slid back a few feet and shook its head. Tifa assumed a fighting position, prepared for battle.

Vincent came flying through a wall. He immediately recovered and got back to his feet. As his fiery breathe faded from out of his mouth, Vincent growled at his adversary. It appeared it the form of a dragon but it had Chaos' scent on it. Also, Viincent noticed a blood red aura eroding from its body, the same as Chaos had. "It must work for Chaos,"Vincent said in his mind. The beast let out an ear shattering roar and put one of its feet on a nearby corpse. Vincent replied with a roar of his own and launched a blast of fire from his hands. The dragon was knocked into a stack of crates. Without standing back up, the beast shot a blast of energy from its mouth. Vincentlifted one of his claws and easily swiped it away. Fire had no effect on him when he was transformed into the Galeon Beast. "Pathetic," Vincent said in his beastly tone. "You can do better than that. After all, you came from Chaos."

The dragon lunged forward, claws out. Viincent did the same, his claws were consumed by fire. The two came together in a erupting collision.

Tifa came up crashing down on top of the dragon's head, killing it. Cloud picked his sword out of its carcus and returned it to its holster. "What was that thing?" he asked.

"I don't kow. But look!"

Cloud and Tifa looked at the dragon's dead body as it slowly disappeared rom existanace. The body evaporated into a red mist that slowly faded into a crack in the ground.

The mist slowly slithered through the air, as if it were trying to escape. Vincent's claws burned with the intense heat. He was prepared for another assault. The red mist finally found it crack in a nearby door and vanished through it. Vincent let out a roar and toar the door, as well as the wall around it, down. The mist was gone. Vincent wrapped his arms around himself in an embrace and let out a sigh. Within seconds, Vincent returned to his original form. The was another dark prescence in the area. It was Hojo, he could feel it. No mistakes this time. Vincent Cerberus and slowly made his way toward the nearby door. He could hear faint sound of Nero's voice giving orders. Just then, an alarm rang. Vincent leaned against the door and pressed his ear against it. "I don't care what you do!" Hojo shouted using Nero's voice. " I want all those monsters destroyed."

The area jolted a bit like it was hit by something. Vincent pressed hard on Cerberus' trigger trying not to pull the trigger all the way. It was now or never. Without any second thought, Vincent threw the door open. Inside, he found Hojo and three Deepground soldiers. Vincent fired a round at one of the soldiers, instantly killing him. He then jumped over a nearby control panel and used it for cover as Hojo and the other two soldiers opened fire. Vincent noticed there was a wind shield before him. Through it, he could see there were dozens more those creatures like the one he fought before. Vincent took his focus away from that upon noticeing that Hojo and his followers had stopped shooting. Vincent jumped up from behind his shelter and aimed Cerberus before him. They were gone. The only thing he saw were a pair of machine guns laying on the floor. A chill ran down Vincent's back. He quickly spun around and found two pistols were aimed straight in his face. It was Hojo, who to his surprise, had Cerberus pointed his face as well. Vincent eyes faded into an unnoticeable glare.

"Well, well, well," Hojo said, his hologram appeared next to him. "How did you manage to escape from that little prison I set up for you?"

"Let's just say," Vincent began to reply. "That an unwelcomed guest helped me."

"I see." Hojo brought his gaze towards the wind sheild. "Those creatutes outside are born from the Lifestream. The corrupted half. No doubt created by Chaos."

Vincent's eyes shot wide open upon Chaos' name. That would explain why he could see the aura coming off the creature from before. Hojo noticed this split second of vulnerablility and attempted to fire a shot. Vincent moved to the side and fired a round towards the wind sheild, breaking it. Wind began to pour out of the cockpit, yanking Vincent and his adversary outside. Vincent clutched a fist, activating one of his Materia. A red glow could be seen through his arm. He was preoaring a summon. With in no time at all, Vincent was caught in midair by a tall pillar of ice. Standing next to Vincent was a woman with icy blue skin. The goddess of ice, Shiva. The Chaos spawn beasts flew around Hojo's mobile fortress. One of the beast looked as if it's attention was attracted by Vincent and darted over to him, preparing to attack. Viincent stood there, calm. With out even saying anything, Shiva gracefully leaped off the ice and smoothly flicked her wrist, causing a cold wind to encase the dragon in ice. The frozen dragon remained airborne for a moment and then fell a great disance before shattering on the ground.

Hojo stood upon his enormous fortress, glaring at the summoned being. He had no chance of winning this battle. That was for sure. In a last hope of vicentory, Hojo fired a round of bullets at Vincent. Vincent stood for a moment, admiring Shiva's beauty. The ice goddess looked back at him. Just then, a chill ran up and back down Vincent's spine. Within the blink of an eye, Shiva appeared next to Vincent, a barreir of ice materializing before. Vincent blinked in surprise as the bullets slammed into the barrier. The ice then melted and Vincent threw his gaze to over the fortess where Hojo stood. It was being swallowed up by a dark cloud, along with Hojo. "You may have this time Vincent Valentine," the evil scientist called to him. "But the power of corruption will be mine."

With that said, Hojo and his fortress disappeared. Vincent fell to his knees, exhausted. He had never fought such a battle on his own. The battle against Omega wasn't even this intense. Just then, Vincent's heart began to speed up. His eyesight began to fade into darkness once more. Truly, this was not his day.

To be continued….


	15. Chapter 15

Enjoy.

Chapter 15

Lights. A mangae of lights was all he could he as he regained consciousness. He had scene this light before. It was the Lifestream. The pure Lifestream shined with all its beauty and before him was its offspring, Omega. Vincent rose to his feet to find there was no floor below him and there was no ceiling above him. Nothing but threads of life energy and Omega were all he could see. Vincent took a few steps back.

"Do not fear," came an omnificent voice. "Vincent Valentine."

Vincent's hand went stiff just before he could catch a grip on Cerberus. Having Omega speak caused an usual feeling of trust to fill his body. Vincent slowly eased his gun to his side. "What?"

"I send you greetings from the Lifestream. The world is in great parrel Vincent Valentine. As you may know, there is an unbalance of negative energy surging from under the surface."

"What do you mean?"

"As you may know, the Lifestream contains pure and corrupted energy. These energies then take form of a living being. The decisions made during life will either alter the form of the energy or leave it as is. This is how the negative Lifestream was formed. Evil made it way into the hearts of many. The planet needed a way to control the negative energy so it created Chaos."

"What does all of this have to do with me?"

"Vincent Valentine. You still have the power of the Lifestream within you. But it lay dormant within you. It is with that small piece of the Lifestream that you will regain control of Chaos."

Vincent put his hand against his heart where the Proto-Materia once was. He could feel an unsual surge of energy within his chest.

"Behold," Omega said. "The power has already awakened. But do not make haste in using it. For it is still young. You must give it time to grow Vincent Valentine."

"WHEN I activate it isn't the problem," Vincent set his arm down to his side. "It's HOW."

"You needn't worry Vincent Valentine. You will know soon enough."

Vincent's vision was suddenly consumed by a bright light. Once the light cleared, Vincent found himself greeted a young girl's face. She wore a purple and orange headband the held back her black, short hair. Yuffie.

"He's coming to," Yuffie said as she pulled herself from Vincent's view. "Shelke, come look."

Vincent slowly lifted himself up and found that he was in a small hut. He could tell by the looks of things that he was in Wutai.

&&&&

Cloud burst through the door to Reeve's office. It looked the same as it did when Vincent had made his escape; broken glass was on the floor and paper were scattered about. Reeve sat at his desk working away. He looked up to find Cloud with an angry look on his face. "It's Deepground," Cloud said as he sat down. "They've returned."

"So, it's true," Reeve said, getting out of his chair.

"You knew?"

"I had reveived a call from Shelke earlier today. She had a little run in with them earlier. She also told me that she sent Yuffie out to find Vincent. So tell me, have you found anything?"

Cloud blinked. That split second his eyes were felt like a lifetime as Cloud recalled the past events. "I found Vincent," Cloud replied as his eyes reopened. "But we lost him."

"Lost him? How?"

"DeepGround."

Reeve scratched his chin with intrigue. "I see," he said.

Cloud stood back up and made his way towards the exit. "I'm going back to search again."

"No need," Reeve quickly responded. Cloud had stopped to listen but didn't turn aorund "When I talked with Shelke she told me that Yuffie had just came in with Vincent. They're over in Wutai."

Cloud opened the door and left.

&&&

"How'd you find me?" Vincent asked while looking down.

"Vincent," Yuffie had a disappointed tone in your voice. "Why do you always get yourself into these situations?"

"We found you laying by the southern cave," Shelke replied in plave of Yuffie. "It looked like some battle had taken place."

"There was," Vincent replied. "I fought with Hojo."

"Hojo?" Yuffie shouted. "I thought he was dead."

"Let me explain."

&&&&

Hojo burst through a cloud of darkness gasping for air. He had finally made it back to DeepGround. His body was tattered and bruised. Hojo struggled to his feet and limped his way over to his throne.

"Poor Hojo," teased a demonic voice. The wing like attachments on Hojo's shoulders quickly reached for his two pistols and pointed behind him. Hojo's heart skipped beat to find that his weapons were pointing int the wrong direction. For before him, sitting at Weiss' former throne was Chaos. His legs were folded and in his right hand was his deadly weapon, Death Penalty, which swung back and forth over the side of the throne.

"Chaos," Hojo said in a weak sigh. "So it seems you've come to finish me off huh?"

Chaos didn't respond right away. He stood up and made his way to Hojo. Hojo took a few steps back as a result of hesitation. He dropped his two guns and collapsed on the ground. "What do you want with me?"

"You needn't worry," Chaos' voice echoed from behind him. Hojo turned his head around. "I have no need to kill someone as unpure as yourself. As a matter of fact, you and I Hojo, we are very alike."

Chaos offered his hand. Hojo hesitantly reached for it and and Chaos pulled him onto his feet. "How so?" Hojo asked.

"Well for starters, we both want power. I no for a fact that want the power of corruption. Isn't that why you want me?"

Hojo didn't respond. He was trapped in thought. He then looked back at Chaos and replied with a short nod. "I suppose so."

"Well what if I told you I could give you that power.?"

The sound of guns rang through the air. Hojo threw his gaze towards the exit of his chamber. He could hear a mixture of screaming men and beastly roars coming from the other side. Hojo scowled at Chaos. "What are you doing?"

"Oh," Chaos gave a slight smirk. "It seems that my PETS have made their way into their little base. But enough about them. They won't cause too much harm."

"What do you want with me?" Hojo let out a slight wimper.

"Join me Hojo," Chaos commanded. "Together you and I can sail the stars with this world as our vessal."

"And what of Vincent Valentine?"

"We will crush him."

End of chapter

So what did you think. I've recently started two forums just in case someone wanted to take a look. Well 'til next time.


End file.
